Hometown Hedgehog
by HikariHeartHime
Summary: Sara Owens, fourteen, just moved to North Carolina with her family for her dad's work. A mysterious aircraft flies over head a week in and Sara notices something that stuns her, beginning her adventure.
1. Hometown Hedgehog, Ch 1

Moving was never something I thought I'd be able to do. Leaving all my friends to start life somewhere else was something that didn't seem right to me. But one summer, all that happened. My dad got a new job so we had to move to North Carolina. I remember everything about the first few days so vividly.

"Mom! Tell her to shut up and leave me alone!" my sister Brienna screamed. She was trying to talk to her friend Maggie on the phone in the middle of a tunnel.

"Sara, please. Leave her alone." My mom sighed at me.

"I'm hardly doing anything!" I shrieked. Then I turned to my oh-so-lovely sister and said, "You were much cooler when you played Sonic with me."

"When was she ever cool?" Max, my brother, chuckled while messing around with his DSI. Enn (as she liked to be called) glared at Max, closed her phone, then looked at me and said,

"Well those days are over, kiddo. Get over it."

She used to be the best person in the world. She'd play all the Sonic games we had with me day in and day out. But she did what any person does; she grew up. Now, I'm not saying I'm not going to grow up and live life a bit different then I do now, it's just that I'll still be so much like I am now in the future.

Anyway! After our long fourteen or fifteen hour drive from our New York home to our North Carolina beach house, I ran immediately into the house to pick out my room. I did, I got the best room by the way, and unpacked all of the things I could before the truck got there with the rest of it. It may seem like I was excited to be there, but like I said before, it's something that's kind of hard for me to deal with.

A little more than a week after settling into our house, my family was out and about the house doing their own thing. Even me; I was walking to my sister's room to bug the crap out of her. I walked it with my favorite Sonic plushie and sat on her bed. She looked over from taking out her earrings.

"What do you want, twerp?"

"I'm bored. Wanna play Sonic and Knuckles?"

"No. Go away." She continued to take her earrings out. She had piercings up and down her ears, I didn't have any.

"Come on! You're so boring now! You never do anything!"

"It's called growing up, Sara! I doubt you'll do it one day. Besides, Sonic's boring!"

I gasped, "He is not! He's awesome!" I hugged my plushie tightly. I'm very protective of Sonic.

After a while of fighting you'd think that both people would start to cool down, right? Not me and Enn. But after a while of fighting, she started to threaten me.

"I swear, you're so annoying! I'm gonna strangle you, you little son of a-." She was cut off by my mom.

"Sara! Brienna! Time for dinner!" she called in her oh-so-sweet stay-at-home mom voice.

My sister and I stopped fighting, looked at each other, and ran downstairs at full speed. There's a thing between my siblings and I where whoever gets to the dinner table first gets treated nicely by the other two siblings and they have to help with whatever they ask for. So I had to get down there A.S.A.P. because I really didn't feel like being nice to Enn after she disrespected Sonic. But I guess I got lucky in a certain way. When Enn and I got down there, Max was already sitting down waiting for us.

"Hello ladies, ready for dinner?" he gave that same annoying, taunting smirk he does whenever he gets what he wants. Uhg, so annoying. But anyway, I was happy either way. Enn didn't get down to the table before me so I didn't have to be nice to her.

After dinner was finished and Max, Enn, and I finished washing the dishes, I turned on the T.V. to watch the classic Sonic the Hedgehog movie. But I was interrupted. A loud rumble sounded and the house began to shake. I ran out to the kitchen balcony to see what was going on. There, over the horizon, I saw a huge airship heading toward the beach. It was nothing that anyone would ever see when just walking around.

"Holy! Sara! What the hell is that thing?" Enn ran out to the balcony beside me.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?" I shrieked.

"Well you're the video game dork! You should know about airships and that crap!"

I glared at Enn and said, "You used to play video games as much as me, so you should know some of this too!"

As we continued to fight again, the huge airship approached. After we finally agreed to stop fighting and just try to find out what it was, we both rushed up to the houses observatory deck to get a better look. We looked as the airship began to pass our house. Then I noticed something that was only the beginning of my crazy new adventure.

"Enn! Look!"


	2. Hometown Hedgehog, Ch 2

I pointed up to an emblem on the airship's base. "Do you see that emblem?"

But I was too late. The ship had already passed to far and she couldn't see the emblem.

"No. I didn't see. What was it?" Enn looked questioningly at me.

"What? You didn't see? Gah! Well it was Robotnik! It was Robotnik's emblem!" I was shaking. It was really his emblem. I wasn't seeing things. But Enn thought I was.

"Sara, stop it. I know you're still pissed off because of what I said about Sonic before, but this is serious. Something big and freaky just flew over our house and I want to know what it is!" Enn was pissed and she didn't believe me.

"I'm not kidding! It really was Robotnik! I'm-" I didn't get to finish. Mine and Enn's special handmade necklaces began glowing. Glowing! And they moved a bit. It was scaring the crap out of us. This had never happened to us before. I was going to ask my sister what's going on, but I was stopped. My mom called for us to come inside immediately. We didn't want to, but we did.

When we were inside, I didn't say a word to anyone. I simply looked out the window and wondered what was going on. I hadn't even noticed how quiet everyone else was, but my mom apparently did.

"So the weather channel says the storm's going to pass. We really won't even get any rain." She sounded so awkward. Like, she saw mine and Enn's necklace incident. But I'm sure she didn't.

I continued to look out the window until I saw something approaching the beach. It was coming fast and I couldn't quite make out what it was. But it, whatever it was, was fast enough to run easily on the water without getting dragged in by the waves. I was so focused on watching it approach the beach; I didn't notice the red plane trailing behind it.

The creature and the plane landed on the beach and I felt my jaw drop.

Is that? No, it can't be…but, after the airship, it couldn't be impossible." My head raced with thoughts on if what had landed on the beach was really what I thought it was.

Quickly, I looked around to see if my family was staring at me, but I was safe. I slipped my black converse on and tightened them.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" a voice from behind me said. It was my mom, someone I didn't want to notice me leave.

"Uh uh uh…" I stuttered, grabbed my phone, and darted me eyes around the room. Everyone's attention had gone straight to me, but I had to get out and check what had landed on the beach. So I did; I opened the sliding glass door and darted down the three flights of stairs to the beach path. I heard my mother yelling to me as I ran.

"Sara! Where are you going? Don't go swimming! The water will still be choppy!" But I didn't care. I just kept running to see what had landed on the beach.

I got to the top of the second sand dune and looked down to the objects. I was speechless when I got a better look at what had landed.


	3. Hometown Hedgehog, Ch 3

There, standing on the beach, was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog accompanied by Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna with the X Tornado. I felt like I was dreaming, but I knew I wasn't. My body moved on its own and I began scurrying down the sand toward them.

Of course, since I'm not one of those perfect movie stars, I ran, got caught in the sand, and fell face first into the sand. I was embarrassed, but I didn't want to show it in front of the amazing Team Sonic.

As I got up and brushed the sand off of my t-shirt, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were staring at me. I scurried to my feet and looked down (They were about 4"8, I'm 5"4) at them. I was in complete amazement at the fact my life-long heroes were standing right in front of me. A smile crawled across my lips as a small grin appeared on Sonic's.

"Hey there! You okay?" he laughed.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine. A-are you real?" I couldn't help stuttering. I mean, he's Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Of course we're real. We're standing here talking to you, aren't we?" Knuckles said.

"Well, you could easily be a figment of my imagination." I decided to test my luck. I grabbed Knuckles' nose and pulled it.

"YYYYYEOUCH!"

"Yup. You're real!" I laughed along with Sonic and Tails.

"Why you little…" Knuckles fixed his glove.

"Calm down Knuckles. She may be of help to us," Tails he turned to me "that is, if she wants to help."

I was shaking a little bit but I gave a clear answer.

"Of course! I'll help with as much as I can!" I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe I was working with the one and only Team Sonic!

"Cool! A new member to our team! So, uh…what's your name?" Sonic smiled at me and my heart skipped a few beats.

"Sara. Sara Owens," I smiled back and looked to the sky then to my necklace briefly. I looked back at Sonic. "What do you need to know?"

"Anything you call tell us about Robotnik coming here." He looked my directly in the eyes and I looked back into his. His playful, laughing, laid back eyes and gone serious, which was a bit startling.

Knuckles grunted and said "Spit it later. We got company" he pointed up and the four of us looked. Botniks were dropping out of the sky from an unknown carrier.


	4. Hometown Hedgehog, Ch 4

Of course I'd be useless in this fight since I don't have any weapons or special abilities, but my heart was racing and my adrenaline was pumping as if I was setting up to take on some Botniks! I was so pumped and focused on getting a cool stance, I didn't notice the Botnik about to land clear on my head.

"Watch out!" Sonic yelled. He bolted my way as I slowly looked up (it was really more like I immediately looked up, but it was slow in comparison to Sonic's running) at the approaching robot.

I thought I'd be squished right there and then since the Botnik was coming down at an incredibly fast speed. But he wasn't faster than Sonic. Next thing I knew, I was watching the Botnik hit the sand, and get somewhat caught there, from the safety of Sonic's arms. He looked down at me with his usual cheery smile.

"You alright, kiddo?"

"I'm fine! Thanks," I could easily feel my face start to heat up; from both embarrassment and the pleasure of being safely cuddled in Sonic's arms.

Of course, everything perfect and amazing has to come to an end. As more Botniks touched down on the sand, Sonic put me down, told me to hide behind the X-Tornado, and ran off into the fight. Not wanting to disobey my all time fave hero, I did so.

Watching from the safety of the X-Tornado, I sighed and wished I could be in the fight, helping Sonic and the others. I saw fists, feet, and spin dashes go this way and that. So focused on watching Sonic use his homing attack of a few Botniks, I was utterly oblivious to the snake-like metal arms slowly wrapping around my torso. I became aware of what was going on after I heard an irritating laugh that sounded like an evil Santa Claus.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!"

I turned to look around but I was thrust into the air by the metal arms. I hovered over the others, screaming.

"Sara!" Sonic shouted as he glanced up at me. He turned to Knuckles who nodded and assured him that he and Tails could take on the few remaining Botniks as Sonic came to get me.

When I finally stopped screaming out of shear fear, I managed to turn my head a bit to the left to see that it wasn't actually Dr. Robotnik in the flesh, laughing. Rather, a screen showing the evil doctor, which was also what the mechanical arms where coming out of.

"So nice to see you made it my irritating little friend," Robotnik chuckled at Sonic, "Seems as though you've already made a new friend. Disgusting." As he said this, I slowly felt the arms tighten slightly around me. I let out a shriek of pain, even though it was only a bit more painful then being trapped under a low bed. (I can thank Enn for that..)

"Stop it! Leave her alone Egghead!" Sonic growled.

He then proceeded to run toward a rock on the dunes. From there, he sprung off the rock like he would in the games. Sonic hurled straight for the big screen and transformed into his famous spin dash form. But knowing this attack all too well, Dr. Robotnik simply swatted Sonic away, sending him straight for the ground infront of Knuckles and Tails.

"Sonic! No!" I screamed. I began to fidget and growl.

Robotnik laughed and gave an evil grin. "Ha! It's no use you little twerp! You're not getting out of the grasp of my EggScreen 2-" he was interrupted by something that amazed everyone that saw. (It was really just me, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman) My necklace began to move and glow like before, only it lifted higher and the glow was much brighter. Then I began glowing the same green glow of my necklace! I simply lifted my arms and broke free of the robot's grip.

Sonic quickly got up and performed the same spin dash attack as he tried before on the now furious and amazed Eggman. Only this time, he grabbed my arm in midair, turning me into a spin dash form, and hurled the two of us at the screen. The screen shattered and went flying to the ground.

I, in Sonic's arms, returned to my usual, not glowing state and became very weak.

"Wow Sara, that was quite a hit!" Tails cooed happily. Knuckles smiled triumphantly at his side.

"Yeah! And my guesses are it was with the help of this." Sonic pointed to the little green shard attached to my necklace. As he did, Knuckles' eyes widened a bit as he murmured.

"I think that's…"

Sonic grinned. "That's exactly what it is."


End file.
